1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate heating apparatus and, more particularly, to a heater used in a substrate heating apparatus.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No.: 4,903,754 discloses a heating plate with winding heating wires. U.S. Pat. No.: 4,919,614 discloses a heater in a heat transmitting member. U.S. Pat. No.: 5,588,827 discloses a heater plate with grooves for distribution of gas during heating. PCT Patent Publication No.: WO 95/16800 discloses lamp heaters.